


Prompt game

by Ashc



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Trek, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>141 prompts to be requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fandoms I write/do head cannons for

Request from the Drabble game selection

Avengers  
Daredevil  
Doctor Who  
Harry Potter  
Star Trek  
Sherlock  
Spiderman  
  
Supernatural  
X-Men

140 prompts

I will do reader inserts, for reader inserts I make a male and a female version unless a gender is specified by the asker

I will do ships to. Any and all ships, including those tiny ones that no one has ever thought of before

If you give me information on a OC I will do OC stories

Give me information on your characters and I might even be able to do a OCxOC story 

 

001: "You're really soft."  
002: "You smell nice."  
003: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."  
004: "Is it possible to love too much?"  
005: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."  
006: "I will always be there protect you."  
007: "I'm cold. Come closer."  
008: "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”  
009: "The stars look especially lovely tonight."  
010: "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."  
011: "May I have this dance?"  
012: "I can't stop thinking about you."  
013: "You'll never feel alone with me by your side."  
014: "Let's get to know each other over dinner."  
015: "All I want is you."  
016: "I could never leave you, I love you too much!"  
017: "A fairytale with a happy ending always brings a smile to my face."  
018: "I want to hear you sing."  
019: "I don't think anyone could ever be as lovely as you."  
020: "You look incredible in that."  
021: "He/She's quite stunning, isn't he/she?"  
022: "Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you."  
023: "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
024: "I think I'm in love."  
025: "I’d like it if you stayed.  
026: "People are jerks, but not you."  
027: "I'll share the blankets with you."  
028: "I have never felt this way about anyone."  
029: "I want this to never end..."  
030: "Can I kiss you?"  
031: "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."  
032: "Who changed the thermostat settings? I’m freezing to death."  
033: "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"  
034: "You can put your cold feet on me."  
035: "Your stray red item turned my whites pink."  
036: "A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you."  
037: "There was a power outage and now we have to have dinner by candlelight."  
038: "Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being too loud."  
039: "I just came home to you crying while watching a movie, please tell me what’s going on."  
040: "Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer."  
041: "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."  
042: "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"  
043: "We’re repainting the apartment and going to the hardware store together to pick out color swatches."  
044: "IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH."  
045: "We’re watching Toy Story 3 and we can’t stop crying."  
046: "I caught the bouquet"  
047: "My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them."  
048: "We accidentally got married in Vegas oops"  
049: "I’m really drunk, please help me get safely out of the way so I don’t ruin our friend’s wedding."  
050: "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing."  
051: "I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me? "  
052: "If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life."  
053: "Do you take this man/woman to be your lawfully wedded husband/wife? "  
054: "May I have this dance, wife/husband? "  
055: "You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy I can finally call you my wife/husband."  
056: "I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed."  
057: "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"  
058: "We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about. "  
059: "Your ‘miracle hangover cure’ couldn’t possibly beat mine."  
060: "I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it?"  
061: "I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong."  
062: "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?”  
063: "I surprised you with tickets to see our favorite band… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SURPRISED ME WITH TICKETS TO SEE THEM TOO?"  
064: "I know we had a big fight but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays."  
065: "Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?"  
066: "We’re arguing over book versus movie."  
067: "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’"  
068: "We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years."  
069: "You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry?"  
070: "We both have nowhere else to be so we get to spend our rare day off at home."  
071: "I bet it’s a girl/boy."  
072: "Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant? "  
073: "I thought I was pregnant but the test must have been wrong. I’m not. "  
074: "You’re lucky I’m pregnant!"  
075: "Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy."  
076: "I could really use a foot rub right now."  
077: "Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy."  
078: "Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"  
079: "The baby’s kicks are keeping me up at night."  
080: "Did you feel that?"  
081: "I can’t fit into my favorite dress anymore. "  
082: "OH MY GOD I’M GOING INTO LABOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!  
083: "I can’t be pregnant… or….OH MY GOD! "  
084: "I think you might be pregnant.”  
085: "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear."  
086: "I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes."  
087: "Sh…they’re asleep."  
088: "I think someone had a little accident with the finger paint."  
089: "Mondays are your diaper days."  
090: "Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."  
091: "Ooh…someone’s got a tummy ache."  
092: "Are you sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone."  
093: "I told you we should have just gotten that German Shepherd puppy."  
094: "What do you think for their punishment? Grounding? No video games? No going out for a week?"  
095: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning."  
096: "Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. He/she’s just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"  
097: "So, how should we break the news that they’re going to have a new baby brother or sister?"  
098: "I think we should have another."  
099: "Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?"  
100: "Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed."  
101: "…They just grow up so fast."  
102\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
 103. Please, don’t leave.”    
104\. “I almost lost you.”  
 105. “Don’t you ever do that again!”  
 106. “I think we need to talk.”  
 107. “I can’t believe I ever trusted you!  
 108. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
 109. “It could be worse.  
 110. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”   
111\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
 112. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”   
113\. “You lied to me.”   
114\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 115. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”   
116\. “He’s coming back for you. You need to get out.”    
117\. “I hope you’ll understand.”    
118\. “What do you mean he/she’s dead?!”    
119\. “Stop trying to protect me! All you’ve done is hurt me!”  
 120. “You tricked me into falling in love with you!” 121. “Don’t fucking touch me!”  
 122. “You did this for me?”  
 123. “You can’t protect me.”   
124\. “Go then, leave! See if I care!”    
125\. “Why are you up so early?”  
 126. “Please, take me instead!”  
 127. “Please don’t argue. You have to leave right now, you aren’t safe here.”    
128\. “Don’t you dare to ever do that again!”  
 129. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” 130. “I came here to explain what happened, and I’m not leaving until you listen.”   
131\. “You can’t break my heart like this!”  
 132. “I wasn’t going to wait around for you forever.”   
133\. “Run, and don’t ever look back.”    
134\. “Please, don’t give up on me.”    
135\. “When are you going to realize that I don’t care?”   
136\. “I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.”   
137\. “Fuck…I feel I’ve been hit by a car.”  
 138.“Who gave you that black eye?!”   
139\. “After everything you did, you’re asking ME to apologize for snapping at you ONCE?”   
140\. “I miss her so damn much, and it’s killing me that she’s gone!”   
141\. “What the hell are you doing here?! I told you I never wanted to see you again!”


	2. You're really soft Peter Parker X Femal reader

Y/n) was walking hurriedly towards her home, a friend had thrown a party and invited the whole school and naturally when everyone got together some idiot brought booze. And of course other idiots drank said booze, (Y/n) was one of those idiots, she was drunker than she had ever remembered being and in her drunken state walking home, alone ,past midnight, in the slightly shady part of New York seemed like a grand idea. She giggled as she stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, up ahead a stray cat was startled by her and yowled before running into a alleyway.

"OH MY GOD! KITTY, KITTY COME LOVE MEEEEEE!" The drunk teen stumbled into the alleyway intent on loving the poor stray cat. 

"Well lookie what we have here, a little girl. All by herself at night, need some help getting home sweetie?" Normally (Y/n) would have the common sense to turn around and try to get away from the large man that now loomed in the back of the ally. Said man lunged forward and grabbed her arm startling her and causing her to scream. Half a second later a white object hit the man's arm and attached it to the brick wall closest to him. Three more projectiles darted forward, one attached to the man's other arm and one grabbed (Y/n) around the waist and tugged her backwards into the embrace of one Spiderman. (Y/n) giggled at the moment and snuggled into the superheroe's arms. She could practically feel the hatred that the web slinger was shooting at her attacker when suddenly both her and spiderman where swinging from building to building (Y/n) gave a short yelp when the ride started but as it continued she calmed down and laughed as the lights of the city flew past, she could have sworn that she heard a soft chuckle come from Spiderman but she had little time to dwell on the fact before he was setting her down in front of her apartment.

"Are your parent home? Do you have anyone staying with you?" (Y/n) Shook her head vigorously, her parents where rich, almost as rich as the Osborne family and never wanted a child, when she was born they bought an appartment and hired a nanny to take care of her 24/7 as she grew they continued sending, what to them was small meaningless amounts of money and they lived their lives without ever actually seeing her. Most people would grow up hating their parents and being snobbish but she had grown up nice, caring and with a big heart, she never used the full sum of the money her parents would have automatically deposited into her bank account each month so she often sent it to people who needed it more. She bought cloths at Value Village and bought half price food, now that she was old enough she no longer had a caretaker and she was doing fine. The drunk girl tried to tell Spiderman this but only came up with.

"Noooooooppppppe, me alone" before almost falling, Spidernam sighed and swept an arm under he knees and brought her back into his arms, he questioned her about where she slept and she pointed it out after some difficulties. The masked man seemed very familiar to her but she couldent place her finger on what it was. When he reached her room he placed her under the covers and was about to leave when.

"Stay" he turned around and sighed, Peter had had a huge crush on (Y/n) for ages now, he figured a rich, pretty girl would never look at him twice so he never made a move or showed any affection towards her. He finally made up his mind and, still in his outfit slipped under the covers.

 

(Y/n) Woke up with a yawn, she had sleep for a few hours and felt a little better. Her hangover haven't hit yet but the alcohol was no longer in her system. Something shifted beside her and a gentle 'hmmm' was heard, she twisted around to see who it was and almost shrieked, it was Spiderman but his mask had come off during his sleep and showed the face of the one classmate she would never suspect. Peter Parker, she always wanted to be friends with him but he was always distant, it hurt her as she had developed a small crush on the bruenett. She figured he thought she was snobbish and rude and hence why he avoided her, so she kept her crush under lock and key and only told her close friend Gwen Stacy. Giving into temptation (Y/n) reached over and gently ran her hand through his hair, Peter mumbled and reached up and grabbed her hand before pulling it down to rest on his chest. His eyes blinked open and stared in shock at (Y/n) when he realized his mask had come off. An adorable smile broke over her face and a giggle escaped her.

"You're really soft." She said looking a little sheepish at getting caught. Peter smiled as well and chuckled.

"Am I now?" (Y/n) Nodded and looked thoughtful.

"So um.......you're Spiderman? No wonder you never wanted anything to do with me, why would you want to hang out with me when you could have literally any girl in New York, I mean they all adore you." Peter looked confused.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, after all your rich and pretty.....no you're beautiful and nice, and I have had the biggest crush on you since like forever. and I could go on but I'm going to stop before I make a bigger fool of myself."

"Y-you have a crush in me? Oh wow, I thought you thought I was just a snotty, snobbish, rich girl. But you have a crush on me. Plot twist, my crush actually likes me back!" In her excitement she didn't notice Peter move closer to her until she felt the gentle pressure of peter's lips on her own. Her surprise froze her for a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck, threaded her fingered in his hair and kissed back. Peter placed on hand between her shoulder blades and another at the small of her back before pressing himself even closer to her, he licked (Y/n)'s bottom lip and when she opened her mouth his tongue explored eagerly. (Y/n) Pulled back before it got too heated and snuggled into Peter's chest. 

"So (Y/n) wanna go out on a date with me?" (Y/n) Nodded and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist.

"That's would be nice, I am still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that you actually like me." Peter smiled and started moving backwards to snuggle with (Y/n) while lying in a comfortable position. The two started to drift off again, it was still early after all and just as they fell asleep Peter mumbled.

"You know, you're really soft to."


	3. You're really soft Peter Parker X Male reader

(Y/n) was walking hurriedly towards his home, a friend had thrown a party and invited the whole school and naturally when everyone got together some idiot brought booze. And of course other idiots drank said booze, (Y/n) was one of those idiots, he was drunker than he had ever remembered being and in his drunken state walking home, alone ,past midnight, in the slightly shady part of New York seemed like a grand idea. He giggled as he stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, up ahead a stray cat was startled by him and yowled before running into a alleyway.

"OH MY GOD! KITTY, KITTY COME LOVE MEEEEEE!" The drunk teen stumbled into the alleyway intent on loving the poor stray cat. 

"Well lookie what we have here, a little boy. All by himself at night, need some help getting home sweetie?" Normally (Y/n) would have the common sense to turn around and try to get away from the large man that now loomed in the back of the ally. Said man lunged forward and grabbed his arm startling him and causing him to scream. Half a second later a white object hit the man's arm and attached it to the brick wall closest to him. Three more projectiles darted forward, one attached to the man's other arm and one grabbed (Y/n) around the waist and tugged him backwards into the embrace of one Spiderman. (Y/n) giggled at the moment and snuggled into the superheroe's arms. He could practically feel the hatred that the web slinger was shooting at hisattacker when suddenly both him and spiderman where swinging from building to building (Y/n) gave a short yelp when the ride started but as it continued he calmed down and laughed as the lights of the city flew past, he could have sworn that he heard a soft chuckle come from Spiderman but he had little time to dwell on the fact before he was setting him down in front of her apartment.

"Are your parent home? Do you have anyone staying with you?" (Y/n) Shook his head vigorously, his parents where rich, almost as rich as the Osborne family and never wanted a child, when he was born they bought an appartment and hired a nanny to take care of him 24/7 as he grew they continued sending, what to them was small meaningless amounts of money and they lived their lives without ever actually seeing him. Most people would grow up hating their parents and being snobbish but he had grown up nice, caring and with a big heart, he never used the full sum of the money his parents would have automatically deposited into his bank account each month so he often sent it to people who needed it more. He bought cloths at Value Village and bought half price food, now that he was old enough he no longer had a caretaker and he was doing fine. The drunk boy tried to tell Spiderman this but only came up with.

"Noooooooppppppe, me alone" before almost falling, Spiderman sighed and swept an arm under his knees and brought him back into his arms, he questioned him about where he slept and he pointed it out after some difficulties. The masked man seemed very familiar to him but he couldent place his finger on what it was. When he reached his room he placed him under the covers and was about to leave when.

"Stay" he turned around and sighed, Peter had had a huge crush on (Y/n) for ages now, he figured a rich, handsome boy would never look at him twice so he never made a move or showed any affection towards him. He finally made up his mind and, still in his outfit slipped under the covers.

 

(Y/n) Woke up with a yawn, he had sleep for a few hours and felt a little better. His hangover hadent hit yet but the alcohol was no longer in his system. Something shifted beside her and a gentle 'hmmm' was heard, he twisted around to see who it was and almost shrieked, it was Spiderman but his mask had come off during his sleep and showed the face of the one classmate he would never suspect. Peter Parker, he always wanted to be friends with him but he was always distant, it hurt him as he had developed a small crush on the bruenett. He figured he thought he was snobbish and rude and hence why he avoided him, so he kept his crush under lock and key and only told his close friend Gwen Stacy. Giving into temptation (Y/n) reached over and gently ran his hand through his hair, Peter mumbled and reached up and grabbed his hand before pulling it down to rest on his chest. His eyes blinked open and stared in shock at (Y/n) when he realized his mask had come off. An adorable smile broke over his face and a giggle escaped him.

"You're really soft." He said looking a little sheepish at getting caught. Peter smiled as well and chuckled.

"Am I now?" (Y/n) Nodded and looked thoughtful.

"So um.......you're Spiderman? No wonder you never wanted anything to do with me, why would you want to hang out with me when you could have literally any girl or boy in New York, I mean they all adore you." Peter looked confused.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, after all your rich and handsome.....no you're beautiful and nice, and I have had the biggest crush on you since like forever. and I could go on but I'm going to stop before I make a bigger fool of myself."

"Y-you have a crush on me? Oh wow, I thought you thought I was just a snotty, snobbish, rich boy. But you have a crush on me. Plot twist, my crush actually likes me back!" In his excitement he didn't notice Peter move closer to her until he felt the gentle pressure of peter's lips on his own. His surprise froze him for a second before he wrapped his arms around his neck, threaded his fingered in his hair and kissed back. Peter placed on hand between his shoulder blades and another at the small of his back before pressing himself even closer to him, he licked (Y/n)'s bottom lip and when he opened his mouth his tongue explored eagerly. (Y/n) Pulled back before it got too heated and snuggled into Peter's chest. 

"So (Y/n) wanna go out on a date with me?" (Y/n) Nodded and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist.

"That's would be nice, I am still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that you actually like me." Peter smiled and started moving backwards to snuggle with (Y/n) while lying in a comfortable position. The two started to drift off again, it was still early after all and just as they fell asleep Peter mumbled.

"You know, you're really soft to."


	4. I could never leave you, I love you too much Remus Lupun X Female reader

Remus lupin was terrified, the night before had been the full moon and his girlfriend of a year ,(Y/n), had been out in the forest not knowing the danger she was immediately in, the wolf side of Remus had found her quickly. mere minutes after fully changing he had found and attacked the young woman. Luckily James and Sirius had managed to pull him off her while Peter took her to the school. Immediately madme pomfrey had taken the girl and started healing. That was hours ago and now Remus was human and pacing worriedly by the girl's bed.

"Oh Merlin Prongs she's going to leave me! I attacked her! If I had told her I what I was she would have broken up with me earlier and she wouldn't be out in the forest because she would know I was out there and she would be safe! I think I'm going to be sick." The bruenett flopped onto his own bed and turned to bury his face in the pillow before groaning angrily, the two other boys walked over to him and gently Sirius patted his back.

"Moony it's okay, she may be a Slytherin but she's not evil, she won't leave you and I already bet on my life she would never hate you or Merlin forbid tell anyone, she is the only Slytherin we stand for a reason, she may do what she can to get her way or do what she has to to protect people and she maybe cunning and sly but she is a good person." By the time he was finished Sirius was out of breath and he realized he had only rambled and not calmed Remus down at all,the boy still had his face in the pillow and he was still muttering about how he was a monster.

"She's going to leave me..........I love her to pieces but she will leave me, I can feel it." He turned his head away from his friends as he spoke, a soft but livid voice piped up moments later.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, YOU ARE SO STUPID! I'm not going to leave you, I mean I'm surprised by your.....um condition but it changes nothing you're stuck with me babe, now that i'v curled by snake self around your lion heart I'm staying. You can't get rid of me n-OMPF" during her speech Remus realized what she was saying, using his slightly faster werewolf speed Remus had flung himself off the bed and crushed (Y/n) to his chest muttering "I'm sorry" under his breath as tears fell in his girlfriend's hair.

"You're not leaving?" He asked once more just to be sure. His answer came in the form of a scowl and a slap on the arm. Before (Y/n) snuggled into his chest again.

"I could never leave you, I love you too much. But if you could stop crying into my hair......yeah that'll be great" a soft chuckle came from the young werewolf and he simply hugged (Y/n) tighter and hummed happily now knowing he hadent scared her off, she was staying with him.


	5. I could never leave you, I love you too much Remus Lupin X Male Reader

Remus lupin was terrified, the night before had been the full moon and his boyfriend of a year, (Y/n), had been out in the forest not knowing the danger he was immediately in, the wolf side of Remus had found him quickly. mere minutes after fully changing he had found and attacked the young man. Luckily James and Sirius had managed to pull him off him while Peter took him to the school. Immediately madme pomfrey had taken the boy and started healing. That was hours ago and now Remus was human and pacing worriedly by the boy's bed.

"Oh Merlin Prongs he's going to leave me! I attacked him! If I had told him I what I was he would have broken up with me earlier and he wouldn't be out in the forest because he would know I was out there and he would be safe! I think I'm going to be sick." The bruenett flopped onto his own bed and turned to bury his face in the pillow before groaning angrily, the two other boys walked over to him and gently Sirius patted his back.

"Moony it's okay, he may be a Slytherin but he's not evil, he won't leave you and I already bet on my life he would never hate you or Merlin forbid tell anyone, he is the only Slytherin we stand for a reason, he may do what he can to get his way or do what he has to to protect people and he maybe cunning and sly but he is a good person." By the time he was finished Sirius was out of breath and he realized he had only rambled and not calmed Remus down at all,the boy still had his face in the pillow and he was still muttering about how he was a monster.

"He's going to leave me..........I love him to pieces but he will leave me, I can feel it." He turned his head away from his friends as he spoke, a soft but livid voice piped up moments later.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, YOU ARE SO STUPID! I'm not going to leave you, I mean I'm surprised by your.....um condition but it changes nothing you're stuck with me babe, now that i'v curled by snake self around your lion heart I'm staying. You can't get rid of me n-OMPF" during his speech Remus realized what he was saying, using his slightly faster werewolf speed Remus had flung himself off the bed and crushed (Y/n) to his chest muttering "I'm sorry" under his breath as tears fell in his boyfriend's hair.

"You're not leaving?" He asked once more just to be sure. His answer came in the form of a scowl and a slap on the arm. Before (Y/n) snuggled into his chest again.

"I could never leave you, I love you too much. But if you could stop crying into my hair......yeah that'll be great" a soft chuckle came from the young werewolf and he simply hugged (Y/n) tighter and hummed happily now knowing he hadent scared him off, he was staying with him.


	6. Alex Summers X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Alex Summers is a roller coaster. Better buckle up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my Kik Spider son, sorry it took so long

I will always be there protect you *  
Please, don’t leave**  
“It could be worse***

 

The first time you had met Alex Summers two men, named Charles and Erik, had been searching for mutants. They were trying to get together a group of mutants who could stop Shaw. When they approached you, you had tried to lie about your abilities. You could control energy, any kind of energy you could bend to your will, a rather handy skill for someone who was homeless, you never had to worry about heating or electricity. Eventually you had agreed to join them, they brought you to a CIA building, there were other mutants there 6 others in total. There names were Darwin, Angel, Raven, Hank, Sean and the one who immediately caught your attention, Alex. The instant you laid eyes on the blonde mutant you felt your heart jump. He was gorgeous, not that much taller than you, blonde hair that was messily styled, sharp blue eyes that just drew you in, and that smirk! You didn't think you'd be able to survive if he turned that look towards you....which he did, everyone looked up at your arrival after a quick introduction from Charles

"Everyone, this is (Name) (LastName), please be welcoming." After a quick murmur from the others you sat down beside a tall lanky boy, he turned and smiled warmly, and a little shyly at you.

"Hello, I'm Hank, Hank McCoy. It's nice to meet you (Name)" you instantly felt at ease around Hank, you quickly struck up a conversation that flowed easily. It was soon disrupted by a deep voice that made your heart jump again.

"Hey bozo, let someone else talk to the newbie" Hank flushed red and looked shy again, you jumped to the defence of your new friend.

"Leave him alone! I'm having a perfectly nice time talking to him" the owner of the voice was Alex, he backed up with his hands in the air and that infuriating smirk. You glared at him a moment longer before turning back to Hank. The scientist looked down and then glanced back at you with a small smile.

"Thanks" you grinned back and put a hand over his.

"I've never had a friend, so I'm not going to let someone insult my first one" Hank smiled wider and the two of you returned to your conversation, neither of you noticed the side glances Alex kept shooting you. Eventually the topic of conversation turned to powers, Raven's were easily showed off, much to the delight of the group. Angel definitely impressed you, Sean was just as impressive as Angel, shattering the large window that took up one of the walls. Darwin, with his adaptive ability, was by far the coolest to you. Until Alex, he stepped outside the broken window and took up position, he glanced at the group and quickly told you to get back, when no one listened he tried warning you again before giving up. He seemed to take in a look of extreme focus before swiveling his hips, it was by far the sexiest thing you've seen a man do, his powers released in the form of bright red rings of energy. You could feel the energy, vast and powerful. They sliced into a statue and cut it in half, and you grinned at the display. Next it was your turn. A smile broke over your face and you walked to stand a distance from Alex, you rubbed your hands together and glanced at him.

"Shoot me with one of those rings of yours" Alex's face drained of blood and he looked panicked

"I-I'd kill you......I....I can't do that...." You sighed softly and looked him in those intense blue eyes.

"trust me, I'll be fine" Alex still looked like he'd rather eat worms, you saw his shoulders heave with a sigh before he closed his eyes and did that hip swivel of his again. A ring came hurtling towards you, you could see Alex and the other, just beyond the red haze of the energy. All of them terrified for you, Alex seemed like he was about to rip his hair out. The energy made contact with your skin and you commanded it into a ball, you held up your hand where the entirety of the blast Alex had released sat.

"Told you I'd be fine" the smirk was evident in your tone, you could see everyone visibly relax, Alex seemed to tremble as he realized he hadn't harmed you. You walked back over to the group, the energy still held in your hand.

"Darwin....can I ask for you to help?" Darwin seemed surprised but nodded and walked to stand in front of you. You turned the energy into kenetic energy and drove your fist into Darwin's chest, everyone seemed surprised when he few back a few feet. Their attention turned to you searching for an explanation.

"I control energy, I can turn electricity into kenetic energy, and vice versa. Any type of energy I can control and convert. Someone shoots me, I will still be injured but the force from the bullet I would be able to control...." You smiled and shrugged as you finished your explanation, the others smiled, Hank was the first to voice his thoughts.

"That was brilliant (Name), I bet you're handy when it comes to electrical problem" you grinned wider and laughed, nodding to show your agreement.

"Oh yeah, I'm great with that stuff" Alex walked over next, he still looked a little shaken but somehow he was smirking and looking confidant.

"Well, it's nice to meet someone who won't die if I hit them" you gave a soft laugh before climbing back into the room, Alex followed after and when you sat beside Hank on the couch, he sat on your other side. You once again turned to talk to Hank, this time including Alex, occasionally repremending him when he called Hank "bozo". It was easy enough for the others to join in your conversation and for once in your life you felt welcome and even wanted.

 

A few days had past and Charles and Erik had left the compound, soon after some of the guards had started picking fun at you and the others, they seemed to focus on Angel a lot. Eventually Hank closed the window looking irritated, a few seconds later there was a thud. Then another. And another.

"What was that?" Hank shrugged at your question and opened the blinds, everyone screamed when a body fell infront of the window. It was a quick turn of events where the compound was taken over by three mutants, Shaw,Riptide and Azazel. They offered you all a chance to join them. Angel was easily swayed, the promise of not having to hide from the "regular" people seemed to sit well with her. Darwin was not letting her go that easy though. There was a quick and hushed discussion where a plan was hatched. Darwin started walking forward towards Shaw.

"I adapt to survive, so I guess I'm coming with you" Shaw seemed to buy the line and welcomed Darwin, he quickly grabbed Angel and turned his back before yelling

"ALEX NOW!" Alex shot a ring of energy at Shaw, who instantly absorbed it.

"Protecting your fellow mutants, how kind" he formed a glowing ball of energy in his hand, took Darwin's face and smirked.

"Adapt to this" with those words he forced the energy into Darwin's mouth, a puff of red smoke and the group vanished. Darwin turned to the rest of you, his body shifting between forms. Without thinking you jumped over the window and ran over to him. A quick touch to his arm and you drew out the energy that was forced into his system. A look of relief passed over his face when he returned to normal. He clapped a hand to your shoulder and breathed out a thanks.

"I don't know why I didn't adapt to that.....I adapt to everything.." You shrugged and hugged him.

"I'm just glad I could save you" the two of you rejoined the group, you all were a little shaken, but Alex looked the worst. When he detached from the group and wandered to the other side of the room, you followed.

"Hey....what's wrong?" He looked up and you were surprised to see tears brimming in his eyes.

"I almost killed someone" his voice shook and he seemed to be afraid of himself.

"No, you didn't almost kill anyone, Shaw used your energy to hurt Darwin.....how were we supposed to know a mutant that adapts to anything wasn't going to adapt to that?.....don't blame yourself....Darwin is alive and okay."

"He's alive because of you....you saved his life...." Alex seemed hell bent on self hating. You weren't really thinking when you pulled him into a hug. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before his arms came to wrap around your waist. He was trembling a little, he really was freaked out by the fact his powers almost were the instrument to his friends death.

"Hey....you'll just have to stick by me from now on...I can neutralize your powers...I'd be handy for you to have around" you felt Alex's body shake as he laughed, he pulled out of your embrace and smirked.

"Oh don't worry princess, you can't get rid of me now" returned back to his regular confidence he swaggered off to the others. You knew your face was heated with a blush, you didn't know how noticeable it was. You also knew you'd be in trouble for your last comment.

Come morning Charles and Erik had returned to the compound, after coming to the decision that they would fight Shaw, and that they needed a new place to stay, Charles took everyone to his childhood home and started up a training regime. True to his word Alex barely left you alone, you woke up in the morning an he'd have a coffee in his hand ready for you when you emerged from your room. At night you'd often be exhausted from your training and helping Alex with his, you'd often fall asleep in the kitchen or the living room and Alex would end up carrying you back to your bed. Everytime he did so, he'd make sure you were asleep before covering you with the blankets and kissing your forehead. He'd stand back up and warch you for a moment to make sure you were comfortable before whispering.

"If only you knew doll" you never caught in to what he did almost everynight, but soon enough the you didn't have to. You had been in the mansion for a total of three days before Sean and Hank became a lot more affectionate, it started with one of them beating Alex to your room each day, then one of them always accompanied you, everywhere you went Hank or Sean weren't far behind. You thought nothing of it, you enjoyed their company and were glad they wanted to be around you. Alex however glared whenever Hank or Sean came near you, his responses became more and more snarky, the poor guy finally burst one day. Hank had returned to his regular behaviour towards you, you thought of him as your best friend in the mansion and we're glad he was no longer in the end of Alex's biting remarks, Sean however only got worse. You were talking with him outside in the steps one day, it was a pleasant enough conversation. Sean kept glancing towards the door and you wondered if another was going to join you, your thought were cut off as Sean pulled you into a kiss. Your shock stopped you from pulling back, you faintly heard the front door opening and a almost horrified voice call out.

"What are you doing?" Sean pulled back and winked at you before turning to the door.

"Hello Alex.....I was just kissing (Name) nothing much" Alex's eyes shifted to you, you were still frozen in place trying to figure out what just happened.

"Doesn't seem like she wanted to kiss you" Alex's voice was deeper than usual, his eyes were narrowed slightly and he generally seemed pretty upset about what he had seen. Sean scoffed slightly.

"She loved it....besides...I don't see anyone else kissing her" Alex took a step forward, then another. And soon enough he was directly infront of Sean.

"Fine....if that's how you want to play this" Alex took a few more steps and quickly sat down across from you, you had just recovered from Sean's kiss when you found yourself caught up in another. This time you recognized the scent of Alex, a smell that was a mix between dark chocolate, spices, and sweat. You loved it. Warm lips pressed to yours and a satisfied laugh was heard to your left. Both you and Alex ignored the cheers from Sean as you continued the kiss. Alex pulled back for a second, a devilish smirk already plastered in his face, without a moments noticed he returned to kissing you. This time he started to deepen the kiss. A groan came from Sean.

"Are you serious? Come on, get a room...you have several to choose from!" Alex pulled back again with a soft chuckle. You blinked a few times to clear the haze from your mind.

"What do you think dollface, too early to get a room?" A giggle escaped you.

"Just a little bit too early, but...I could always do with more kisses" Sean make a gagging noise and quickly fled the scene, you and Alex could faintly hear him shouting to Hank.

"HEY, HEY HANK. IT WORKED!" You both broke into laughter, when you stopped Alex was starring at you with a look of wonder.

"You know.....I never met anyone who had such an effect on me....I couldn't decide if I hated it or wanted more" you chuckled and quickly kissed him again. His eyes closed briefly before opening slowly.

"Definitely want more"

For the next few days your life consisted of training, hanging out with Hank and kissing Alex. You were pretty happy with the arrangement, when Alex finally was able to gain control over his powers you'd never seen him that happy. He had run to find you, picked you up and pressere butterfly kisses all over your face.

"I did it! I got them under control!" You smiled brilliantly and ruffled his hair.

"Hmm, soon you won't need me around" you winked playfully, but in reality you were actually terrified he wouldn't need you one day. Alex quickly pulled you into a warm hug and kissed the top of your head.

"That day will never come doll, you don't have to worry about that" you snuggled into his embrace with a smile, you had never felt more at ease. Despite the giant threat looming over you.

The battle with Shaw had ended with Raven and Erik leaving, the mood was somber when the rest of you returned to the mansion. One day Alex approached you, he looked fidgety and nervous, he could barely get out his question"

"Hey.....doll...I was....I was wondering.....if uh....if you'd like to....move in with me?" His voice near the end was so soft you had to ask him to repeat what he had said.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" Alex nodded nervous energy practically radiating off him. You laughed and Alex looked worried.

"Lex, we already live together, same mansion, same room babe." Alex sighs partly in relief partly in exasperation.

"(Name) I was talking about our own house....a place just for me and you." Your eyes got wide and Alex looked like he was about to have an heart attack. You quickly hugged him then pulled him into a blistering kiss. Alec chuckled against your lips and murmured.

"This means yes right?" You laughed and nodded.

"This means yes" Alex let a small cheer pass his lips and then pulled you into a tight hug.

You had moved in quickly, having picked out the perfect house, it was a small place. After living in a mansion it seemed like a downgrade, but neither you or Alex cared. It was your house and that's what mattered. A few months past with you two living peacefully, it had almost been a year since you had moved in when Alex started to worry you. He was distant, had short answers and just generally felt less like the man you loved and more like a stranger in his body. Eventually you had had enough, you cornered your elusive boyfriend and demand d to know what was wrong.

"Alexander Summers" you roughly poked Alex in the chest and stared at him, Alex knew he was in for it when his full name was used. The blonde gulped nervously

"Yes?"

"Would you tell me what's going on with you? Why are you so....distant? What happened?" Alex looked down at you, and then with shaking fingers he pulled a envelope from his pocket and handed it to you. You read over the words before the seemingly harmless paper slipped from your hand and fluttered to the ground. You looked up at Alex tears already gathering in your eyes.

"Please don't leave**" the absolute worst thing had happened, your Alex. Your kind,sweet,caring Alex, had been drafted. You could feel yourself shaking violently, soon warm arms brought you to an equally warm chest. you had convinced yourself you'd be okay, until you heard the soft sobs coming from Alex.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, I'm so sorry" you both stood there, hugging each other tightly and crying. You didn't know exactly how long you both stood there. All you knew was that you never wanted Alex to leave, you would personally end this war if it meant he could stay with you.

The next few weeks were extremely difficult, neither you or Alex could keep your eye dry for very long, you were half convinced by the time he left you'd both be dehydrated from the amount of tears you shed. The day eventually came when Alex was leaving. You hugged him tightly, keeping him as close to you as you possible could.

"You're coming back, I don't care how you come back as long as it's not in a casket. I just want you home okay?" Alex had nodded and hugged you just as tightly. His hands were shaking as he gently ran a hand through your hair and drew you in for a kiss. When he pulled back his eyes were shimmering again, he drew in a shaky breath.

"I will always come back to you. I will come back, alive, and everything will be alright again" a you nodded and kisses him again, trying to pour all your emotions into the last he store of love you'd be able to exchange with him for who knows how long. Alex seemed to steel himself and stepped away from you. His eyes still showed how much pain this moment was causing him, but his face was blank and withdrawn. You understood what he was doing, he was trying to lessen the impact of his departure on you, you nodded and stepped away, your throat tightened a little and you choked on your words.

"Goodbye" Alex walked towards the door and shook his head.

"It's not goodbye, I'll come back....it's "I'll see you later" you gave him a small watery smile, you wiped at you eyes and nodded.

"I'll see you later" Alex rushed over to kiss you again before he turned back to the door and left. You watched the door for a hour before it hit you that he was gone, and he might not return. You crumpled on the ground and cried, you spent the next 24 hours on the floor crying. Eventually you got up and wandered around the house in a daze. You spent a month in this daze. Eat, drink, shower, sleep. That's how your days past for a while, until vomit was added into your daily schedule. You started vomiting a month and a half after Alex left. You waited a bit, figuring it was because you haven't been taking the best care if yourself. But the instant you realized you hadn't hit your period you knew what was wrong. You were pregnant with Alex's baby. You immediately contacted Charles, but when you called you were very surprised to find out from Hank just how fast and hard Charles had fallen. You left your house to go back to the mansion. When you arrived Hank was there, he hugged you tightly and kisses the top of your head.

"I'm sorry about Alex being drafted.....and the baby, how far along?"

"Approximately a month and a half to two months" Hank gave a small chuckle.

"It could be worse*** at least you still have people to help, and Alex is stubborn enough to come home just to sit there and smirk at you, you know I'm right" you couldn't help the laugh that escaped you, Hank was right. Alex would return, even if it was just to gloat about how he told you he would be fine.

You settled down easily enough in the mansion. You helped provide some structure to the lives of Charles and Hank, you made sure Charles didn't take too much of the syrum, slowly weaning him off of it. As you progressed through your pregnancy Charles and Hank slowly became more and more protective of you. You didn't mind, it was nice to see Charles wheeling around getting things done. Hank often provided a comfy blue pillow.

You were napping one day, curled up on the couch under a small blanket. Distantly you heard the door of the mansion open, a conversation was heard between Hank and someone else. You brushed it off until you heard a body fall on the floor, in an instant you were in the front foyer ready to defend the mansion, pregnant or not. When you got into the foyer you saw Hank fighting with a rugged looking man. Hank quickly dealt with the stranger and Charles descended from one of the ramps Hank had built to help him get from level to level. You stood in the door and watched the events unfold. When the man turned and regarded you with a small smirk you felt a little uncomfortable. His name was Logan and he had come to help save the future, you were a little skeptical about it but Charles and Hank agreed to help.

There were still things that needed to get done. The boys started hammering out details and you went back to what you did best at this point. Napping. You had just closed your eyes again when there was a thud, some gasps, and a couple laughs. You were too warm to really bother with figuring out what was happening, that was until warm arms encircled you and pulled you to rest against a body. Whoever this was it didn't feel like Hank, who always went blue before snuggling you, or Charles who would be in his chair. You opened your eyes to see who it was, and gasped when familiar bright blue eyes stared down at you. A slow smirk spread over the cuddlers face and you choked on a happy sob.

"Alex?....baby is that really you?" The blond nodded and kissed your nose.

"It's me doll, I'm home" you sat up and threw your arms around him sobbing violently.

"Oh god Alex, I was so scared. I didn't know if you would come home, Logan told us about a future where everyone dies....I was terrified thinking about it" Alex's arms tightened around you and he kissed your forehead.

"I promise doll, I will always be there to protect you* even if I'm dead, no matter what. I will keep you safe." You smiled widely and kissed him, trying to pour all your emotions into the one simple gesture. You spent the rest of the night like this, hugs, kisses and whispers of "I love you" when Charles, hank and Logan went to deal with the sentinels you and Alex stayed behind, he spoke to your unborn baby and fawned over you. You couldn't have been happier. When Charles and Hank returned saying it was over,Alex moved you both back to your house. It was another four months before you gave birth, a healthy baby girl named Amelia. Your lives continued, happy and relatively carefree, every once in a while you'd think back over your journey with Alex, and you decided you wouldn't change a single moment of it. Every up and down was perfect in your mind. You were happy, Alex was home, and your daughter would grow up safe. What more could you ask for.

 

Really sorry about the ending, I didn't know how to wrap it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was rushed, I just didn't know how to finish it...I probably would have done it right up until Apocalypse


	7. A dog with separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home to a ruined house and your boyfriend, Sirius Black,missing. He better be alive and have a good explination 
> 
> Requested by: Slytherin4Lyfe

When you returned home to your tiny house that you shared with your boyfriend of four years, Sirius Black. You did not expect to find the place in ruin. Pillows were throw everywhere, stuffing leaking out of them. The couch had several deep gasses in it. The coffee table was broken and the kitchen was a mess, you carefully ventured further into the house, weary of every sound. It was the height of the wizarding war and this damage could be caused by death eaters, and if they were still here they would no doubt Avada you. When you walked into the bedroom the mess was even worse. Blankets torn to scraps, the ensuit bathroom was slightly flooded from a burst pipe and a window was broken. You immediately noticed that Sirius, or his body, was not present. Panic filled your heart and you rushed around the house looking for any clues as to your boyfriend's state of health.

"Sirius? Sirius?! bloody hell Sirius where are you?" The house was a single floor place and there weren't too many places Sirius could he hiding. Your mind flickered to the worst, being captured by death eaters and tortured for information. With shaky steps you went to sit on the ruined couch, a sob escaped you as your mind ran over the possible scenarios. It took you another hour to calm down enough to think rationally, you had to go look in with the other Muraders, make sure Sirius wasn't with one of them. You apparated to Peter's first.

"Peter? Peter!" The small mousy man was cowering in the corner when you arrived, after noticing it was you the poor man relaxed and stuttered out.

"H-hello (Y/n)...wh-what do you want?"

"I'm looking for Sirius, when I got home the house was a mess and he was nowhere to be found...I need to know he's safe" Peter's eyes for wide and he started shaking.

"He-he's missing? Sirius is missing?" You sighs and went to console him, although right now you really needed some consoling of your own.

"I haven't looks in with Remus or Lilly and James yet, he's probably with one of them. I'll let you know later okay?" After receiving a nod from the scared man you apperated to Remus' place. The sandy haired werewolf was curled up on his couch and shaking. The night before had been a full moon and he was always like this afterwards. You dropped to your knees beside him and he jumped.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here? Did Sirius send you to check in in me again? I'm fine, just shaken"

"Actually no, Sirius did not send me, I'm looking for him. I got home and the house was wrecked and he was no where to be found. I asked leter if he had seen him but he hadn't, I just came by to see if you had. I guess not." Remus frowned and pulled you into a hug.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry. Do you think it was....death Eaters?....." You tensed up a little and shook your head.

"I'm trying not to think of that, anyway how are you? How did last night go?" Most full moons the other three Muraders would leave their houses and go help Remus, this time all three had serious order business that they had to attend to.

"It was okay...managed to get everything secured before I changed. It was weird waking up and not being with the others though...I did it though." You smiled and ruffled his hair before standing.

"Good job Remmy, listen. I'm off to look I'm with Lily and James. I'll let you know what I find there" Remus nodded and with a crack you had vanished only to appear a split second later in the Potter's house. Little Harry who was approaching a year old looked up from his spot on the floor and giggled. Lily appeared around the corner and smiled brightly.

"(Y/n) it's good to see you, Sirius was just here. He apparated off to your house just seconds ago." A sigh of relief crossed your lips.

"Oh thank god, I got back to the house and it was a mess" Lily giggled.

"Yeah, he was telling James about that,he hoped he'd be able to fix it before you got home. No such luck it seems" you laughs along with the redhead and smiled and bid her farewell, you appeared kne more time, arriving back at your house. When you landed Sirius was there looking sheepish.

"Hey doll......so uh you had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry?" You tried to keep a straight face but you couldn't"

"Sirius Orion Black, did you change and wreck the house? Because that's funny enough you might not get in trouble for scaring me." Sirius mumbled something about how he had infact changed into Animagus form and wrecked havoc on the house. You laughed and after a hug and a kiss you quickly reached out to Remus and Peter letting them know Sirius was okay. The poor man looked extreamly guilty he had made so many people worry, you just sat him down on the now fixed couch and cuddled him. He was safe, a little air headed but safe. And that's all you needed


	8. Peter Maximoff X reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter are sent in a mission together. Too bad the whole thing is a bust, maybe some good will come from it
> 
> Requested by Starfy123, Hope you enjoy

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”* You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.**

 

You weren't sure how you got into this mess. Actually you knew exactly how. You had been sent on a mission with your secret crush Peter Maximoff. It should have been simple, get in, save the mutant, get out. Easy right? Wrong. The instant you stepped door into the compound the mutant was being held, the two of you were under attack by guards, a lot more guards than you originally anticipated. Peter took off in an instant, you scowled and got to work dispatching the guards. Your ability to control metal left people thinking you were another child of the famous Magnito, you thanked the lord everyday that it wasn't true,it would have made your crush on Peter weird, really weird. 

You easily deflected the bullets back at the guards, incapitating them and leaving them groaning and clutching legs or arms on the ground. You strolled past them you weren't aware of a hidden guard aiming his gun at you. It wasn't until you heard the crack of a gun being fired and felt a rush of wind pass by you did you realize something was wrong. You turned and were horrified to see Peter on the ground, a red stain was quickly blossoming from his stomach. You looked over at the guard and the poor man seemed to know he had done something terribly stupid. With a short scream of fury you sent the man flying backwards by his belt, he hit the wall with a dull thud and lay unconscious on the ground. 

You rushed over to Peter's side and hesitantly looked over his wound, it was still bleeding a lot and you were panicking. You knew you needed to get Peter somewhere safe, or at least somewhere you could stop the bleeding. With a bit of difficulty you used your ability to make a small metal stretcher under Peter. You carried the bleeding man into the compound and searched for a medical wing. Upon finding it you put Peter on a table. The instant he touched it a loud bang echoed through the room, someone had shut the door on you. You rushed over to check it and found it locked. You turned to look at Peter and sighed.

"Looks like we’ll be trapped for awhile"* Peter looked up and groaned, he held a hand to his stomach and in a flash he was standing infront of you.

"Really? How long is "awhile?" The silver haired mutant groaned again and doubled over in pain before he stood up looking determined. You signed and tried to lead him back to the bed.

"Peter, you just got shot. Please sit down...." He shook his head and stood firm.

"I'm fine (Y/n) 100% fine." No sooner had these words escaped his mouth did his eyes roll back and he started falling forward. With a surprised yelp you leapt forward to catch him, you staggered under his weight, you had to get him back on the bed. It took you five minutes but you managed to do it. You waited an hour, trying to keep him alive. You managed to stop the bleeding and carefully remove the bullet. But you had no supplies in the room to sew the wound closed. You wondered how a medical wing had no medical supplies. You were starting to get worried he would die here, you never even got to tell him how you felt. You felt tears prickling your eyes, you sniffed and put your head on the table. 

The next thing you knew you were waking up in the medbay of the mansion. You sat up confused and were instantly greeted by a gust of wind and Peter's face extremely close to yours. 

"Glad you're up. I've been up for an hour and you know I hate waiting.....what happened?" You smirked and hopped off the bed.

"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”** Peter's face paled for a second before he returned to his normal self. 

"Of course I wanted the attention of a pretty girl. And especially one as pretty as you" you frowned and turned to look at him.

"You mean that?" Peter smiled and the next second all rational thought flew out of the window. Peter has pressed his lips to yours in a rather passionate kiss, your hand flew up to his hair and gently tugged on the silver strands. Peter groaned and started walking you towards the recently vacated hospital bed. Before anything could go further a voice rang out in your head, it was Charles.

"As much as I am happy you both have admitted how you feel. Peter isn't supposed to do anything.....strenuous.....for awhile" you blushed heavily wondering who else in the mansion had know your feeling for Peter. You shrugged and decided that in that moment you didn't care, you went to kiss Peter again but he pulled away and looked around in exasperation.

"How long is awhile?!?"


	9. Remus Lupin X reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Enjolr_ASS, it's a part two of my first Remus prompt. But it can be read separately, I hope you enjoy it

Today was like every other day. Well, it was more like every day after a full moon, you were cuddled up with your boyfriend, Remus. Four months ago you had found out the kind sweet Gryffindor was a werewolf. You had snuck out if your Slytherin dormitory wondering why Remus was always weird and extra cuddly a few days each month. You had wondered a few times if he was a trans woman and was on his period. That thought had been expelled from your mind when you went to go find him and instead found a werewolf. The creature had attacked you and knocked you unconscious, upon waking up you heard Remus spill all, he was the werewolf and he thought for sure you would break up with him. If you didn't because he was a werewolf you certainly would because he attacked you. Luckily he hadn't bitten you only a scratch here or there, you personally thought the new scar you had down your right arm was cool. Remus never did. 

You were in a tee shirt today, lounging with Remus by the black lake. You heard a heavily sigh from beside you and felt a finger trace your scar. You turned to look at Remus and frowned at what you saw. His face was downcast and he looked on the verge of tears. You quickly cupped the boy's face and kissed him softly.

"Remus, don't. It's in the past, you didn't bite me. You only scratched me, I'm fine." Remus sniffed a few times trying to hold back the flood of tears you knew he was hiding. He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug.

"It haunts me, everytime I hear 'it's a full moon soon' it haunts me. Thinking what I could have done to you. I could have turned you, killed you....there's so much worse that I could have done to you. I could have turned you, killed you....a concussion and a scar..you're lucky (Y/n)...I keep waiting for you to realize what I am, how dangerous I am. I keep waiting for you to leave me...." Remus pulled back and looked down, a few tears falling from his eyes. You gently took his face and forced him to look at you.

"Remus When are you going to realize that I don’t care* I love you, you're so worried I'm going to leave. I promise you, even death couldn't take me from you....after all, I'd have to haunt the next man or woman to come into your life. Make sure they're good enough for my Remmy" the brunet boy gave you a small smile and pecked your cheek.

"I'm not sure I'll ever fully see what you do. But I'm happy to have you with, and I'll happily keep you here until,I do see what you see." You pulled Remus into another hug, gently rubbing his back.

"That's all I can ask Remmy, let me stay with you. That's all I want"


	10. 51 Alex Summers X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RPGirlo8
> 
> I kept the reader nameless though

Something was off with your boyfriend of several years, Alex Summers, you had met when you were both tiny tots, a fast friendship has blossomed between the two of you, throughout the years you had progressed form friends,to lovers. When he developed his mutation you were there for him. Unfortunately he was soon taken from you, placed in solitary confinement due to the unstable nature of his mutation. Soon after this had occurred your mutations showed up, you were a telepath and a telekinetic, you spent a few years mastering your abilities in secret. One day a pair of men had come to recruit you to their cause, you figured you might as well put your abilities to good use, when you arrived where they were stationed a blond blur rushed up to you and hugged you.

"Oh my god! (Y/n), is it really you? Why are you here?" After a quick explanation Alex was pleased with what he heard. That had been weeks ago now. Three days ago you had fought with Shaw and his group of mutants, in the process losing a few of your comrades. During the fight Azazel had used you to unfocus Alex. The teleporting mutant had grabbed you and teleported high in the air, the scream that tore from your throat when he dropped you had caught Alex's attention. From the height you had been dropped the best you could hope for was a quick painless death, the worst was a long painful death caused from bone shards and internal bleeding. Lucky for you, Sean had been nearby. With a screech he had gained enough altitude to snag you and bring you down to the sandy beach slowly. Thanks to him you only suffered a bump on the head. 

Since that day Alex had been acting very strange. He avoided you, came to bed after you were already asleep, and he seemed to be talking to the guys more and more. The whole thing had you worried, was he going to leave you? Was he being sent back to prison? What ever was wrong you were about to find out. You had asked Charles where Alex was hiding and were now marching towards your shared bedroom, you opened the door startling the blond man.

"Alex....why have you been avoiding me?" Alex fidgeted and stuffed his hand into his pockets.

"No reason doll, just been busy. I didn't mean to ignore you" you fixed Alex with a look that said "cut the bull" he looked at you and sighed, his hands were shaking, you could see the movement in his pockets. He stepped closer to you before dropping to one knee and pulling out a red velvet box.

"I've been avoiding you because I was nervous.....I wasn't planning on asking you, but it appeared to me life is short. Will you marry me?"* Alex's bright blue eyes locked with yours and filled with hope and worry. The ring was simple but beautiful, a circle of garnets sat on the face, you could gather enough to know the ring was supposed to represent his powers. It didn't take long for you to gather your wits about you and pull him up to kiss him.

"Of course I'll marry you, why wouldn't I? I love you" Alex laughed in relief and kissed you passionately, the rest of your night was spent being dragged to see everyone and showing off the ring, after that Alex pulled you back to your room for some more celebrating,


	11. Author's note

I've been really busy lately, but I'm not as busy now so I should hopefully have any requests up soon

Thank you guys for reading my stories, it means a lot that you do 

hugs and kisses to all of you wonderful people


	12. Bucky X Reader "You'll never feel alone with me by your side*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Alluim. Sorry it took so long I'm still a little busy

Can you do one with Pietro? Or maybe Bucky? OOOH, maybe Peter <3

One of them goes back to the tower (no one else is there) and found the reader crying like hell. She was scared, and shocked, because she wasn't expecting company, and because she wants to keep this (Depression? Or maybe just sad memories? I'm not really sure) to herself. He finally convinced her to tell him what's wrong, and while she was doing that, he went on and made her forget about it.... if you know what I mean ;)

P.S. They're in a relationship x3

I changed up the request a little, and because you didn't choose a number from the prompt list I chose one that would fit into the request

013: "You'll never feel alone with me by your side*

 

The room was dark, the blinds were drawn shut blocking out the bright midday sunshine. You were curled up in the corner of the room sniffling. The rest of the team had gone out to celebrate the latest group mission finishing successfully, you had chosen to stay at the tower jumping at the opportunity to stay home and let out your emotions. For a few months now you had been fighting depression, it had started when your last boyfriend had broken up with you, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent has said that he didn't love you anymore and that he deserved better. Two days later you had seen him flirting with one of your best friends, Natasha Rominoff. The red headed assassin had quickly laughed in the agent's face and told him to get lost. Even though you knew Nat wasn't interested in him and wouldn't hurt you like that it had still had a profound effect on you. You knew you could do better than that low life but you had never felt so alone. during the last mission the team didn't even have to call on you or Bruce for back up, Bruce was pleased but you felt like they didn't need you. you drew in a shaky breath before breaking into sobs, thinking you were alone you didn't try controlling the sounds that ripped from your throat 

What you didn't hear or see was the door to your room opening and a dark haired assassin peeking his head in. Bucky Barnes was your close friend and he has always hated any of your boyfriends, the last was no exception. Whenever you had asked the man why he had hated the men in your life so much he had stuttered out that they weren't good people and didn't deserve to date an Avenger, silently he always added ‘they aren't good enough for you, I love you, they don't'. 

While Bucky was mostly recovered from the Winter Soldier programming, being out in large crowds and noise still tended to put him on edge. He had left the rest of the avengers to their celebration and returned to the tower, part of his reason was he was starting to get stressed and partly because he wanted to spend time with you. He was very glad he returned when he did, he quickly opened the door more and stepped into the room. You jumped and looked up sniffling a little when you heard him tentatively call your name.

“B-Bucky? What are you doing b-back?” Bucky frowned at the waver in your voice and walked over to sit beside you.  
“The crowds and noise were just too much. And I didn't want to leave you here all by yourself..." The brown haired man paused like he had said something he didn't mean to. The gears in his bionic arm whirred as he reached out the metal hand to gently touch your shoulder.

“Please don't cry doll...what's wrong? Can I help?" Despite your current feelings you smiled softly. 

"it's okay Buck, I'll be alright in a few minutes. You don't have to stay if you don't want to" your words may have said it was okay for him to leave but your eyes told a different story. Bucky chuckles softly and looped his arm around your waist and pulled you into a comforting side hug.

“I don't have to stay, but I will. You clearly need a friend and I'll be here for you” Bucky's kindness honestly surprised you, a small sniffle broke out of you and you broke into tears again. Bucky looked surprised and pulled you closer wrapping both arms around you. He gently rubbed tour back and cooed “it's okay doll, let it all out. Just tell me what's wrong”

“I-I just feel so alone, the team doesn't need me. My boyfriends all leave me. I'm not needed in the grand scheme of things”

Bucky frowned deeply and hugged you closer murmuring softly “I need you doll” his voice dropped lower into a soft almost inaudible whisper “I need you, don't you ever think you're unneeded. Even if everyone else turns you away I'll always want you with me..... You'll never feel alone with me by your side* I-I love you” Bucky's words surprised you. You always figured the super soldier had a thing for Wanda or Steve. You pulled back to observe Bucky, he kept his gaze down avoiding eye contact. You gently put your hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at you.

“You love me?” Bucky nodded slowly, his bright blue eyes showed a little bit of fear, he was clearly worried you were going to reject him. You had no such plans, you had had a crush on the man for a few months now, your last boyfriend had been an attempt to get over him. A small smile spread over your lips and a small laugh bubbled up. "Oh my god! You love me! This is great! I love you to! ” Bucky looked like someone had just handed him a million dollars, a disbelievingly laugh broke free from him and he surged forward to kiss you. Immediately you melted into it, one arm looping around his neck while your free hand slid from his face to thread into his long hair. 

A low growl grew in Bucky's chest as soon as your hand was secured in his hair. You gave a surprised yelp when his metal hand slipped under your ass and his normal hand went around your back, a moment later he had pulled you close and stood up. When he next spoke his voice was rather low, and it was a huge turn on.

“I've been love with you for ages...I've fantasized about you, Steve says it's a bit unhealthy...I'm going to give you a chance to say no doll...but if you don't mind I'd like to make those fantasies a reality" it took you a solid two minutes to formulate an answer, you swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Yes, god yes Bucky!” A sly grin spread across your face and your voice dropped a little “I have a few fantasies myself...care to help with those?" Bucky smirked a bit and pulls you into a gentle kiss, murmuring a soft “you bet I do” against your lips. As soon as he spoke the brunet man changed the kiss, he tilted his head just a little in order to deepen the kiss. You immediately responded with wrapping your arms around his neck and gently tugging on his hair. A low growl broke free from the soldier and he pulls you closer, one hand trailing over your side and down towards your waist band. A small whimper broke free from you and Bucky immediately took the sound as encouragement to keep going, he detached his mouth from yours and started kissing across your jaw, once he reached your neck he started nipping as well. When he got to a extra sensitive spot you gasped and arched against him. You could feel him smirking against your skin and further below you could feel him growing hard.

Your mind had already abandoned you, all you could think about was Bucky and how wonderful you felt with just kissing. Bucky started walking the two of you to the bed. With a slight snarl he turned and practically threw you on the bed. A small breathless giggle broke free from you and you scrambled backwards onto the bed, Bucky raised a brow and watched you like a hawk.

"You should be wearing less doll....take it off" Bucky was sporting a very predatory look and his voice was dropping lower and lower. you gave no argument and began stripping, for each article of clothing you removed Bucky returned the favour and soon the two of you were naked. As soon as he tossed away his last article of clothing Bucky was on top of you. And for the rest of the night Bucky showed you that you'd never be alone again. 

 

Sorry about the ending. I got right up to the smutty bits and had it written out but I just didn't like it. I think before I release anything smutty I'll practice


	13. Cry Me a River Peter Parker X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was Requested by Lilith, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I've been having a terrible time finding my writing muse. It's picked up again and I'm proud to say there should be another chapter added later today. 
> 
> I've also started writing a multi chapter X-Men fic, if you wanna take a look I'd appreciate it.
> 
> I don't say it enough so here it is everyone. I love all my readers to bits, thank you so much for reading my storiesand staying though the terrible update gaps.

39: I just came home to you crying while watching a movie, please tell me what’s going on*  
45: We’re watching Toy Story 3 and we can’t stop crying."**

During a rare day, you had the entire tower to yourself. The Avengers had gone on a mission that, due to a sprained ankle, you had not be able to go on. Instead you were curled up on the couch with any movie you might want to watch and a weeks worth of junk food. You happily tucked into your snack just as Monsters Inc started playing. You were enjoying the movie immensely, even if you had started crying at some parts, no one can blame you, watching Sully think Boo was trash compacted is heart breaking. 

You were so engrossed with the movie you didn't hear one of the avengers return home, it wasn't until a body landed beside you that you realized you weren't alone. At first you were on the defence, ready to kick some ass,sprained ankle or not, after all you were being trained under Black Widow herself with some assistance from Clint, you could be very dangerous. You relaxed after a hurried voice spoke up. 

"Easy there, I just came in to say hi, no need for those fists of fury." 

"Peter? What are you doing back so soon? Where are the others? And don't ever say fists of fury when that's our bosses name, it gives me weird images." Peter frowned a little and raised a brow.

"What do you mean strange.......ohhhhh, I see it now. Anyway the mission ended! the rest of the team went out for drinks! hence I was banished home. Now you have some explaining to do." Peter almost looked cross at you, you frowned and tilted your head. 

"What do you mean?" Peter pointed to your face, tear tracks still evident even if the actual tears had stopped when he startled you.

"I just came home to you crying while watching a movie, please tell me what's going on*" you paused a moment then laughed.

"It's okay Peter, you don't have to be worried. Pixar movies always make me cry, it's okay." Peter took in this information then snorted and started laughing. After a while he had his own tears building, once he looked up and saw your expression he scramble to explain.

"I'm just....really? Monsters Inc isn't a sad movie, he even gets to see her again." You pouted a little then huffed.

"It still has it's sad parts. Besides, there are movies that are worse." Peter raises a brow then looks through your collection of movies.

"Alright,pick the saddest movie you can think of and we'll see if I cry." You perked up at this offer, after a quick search through your movies you picked out Toy Story 3 and put it in. 

"What are we watching?" You sat down with an amused expression, you were sure that this would crack Peter.

"Toy Story 3, you'll cry a river, trust me it's the worst." Peter scoffed a bit and settled down to watch the movie.

"We'll see about that."

When the rest of the avengers returned home it was to the sounds of two team mates sniffling and crying.

"I told you I could make you break."

"You're cruel you know that? This is a terrible terrible thing to make me do."

"Shhhh, it will be okay, the pain will end soon."

Slowly the avengers cautiously approached the loving room to find you and Peter sobbing on the couch. It was Nat who spoke up first.

"What is going on here?" You turned around with red stained eyes and sniffled.

"We're watching Toy Story 3 and we can't stop crying**." After a quick conversation about how the movie wasn't that bad you invited the rest of the team to join you. By the end of the night all the avengers were sobbing over a animated boy and his toys.


	14. Dancing with yourself Matt Murdock X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Senna_Bluefire

Your relationship with Matt Murdock was strictly professional, even if you did harbour some pretty strong feelings for the blind lawyer. You had met only six months ago and almost instantly you felt a spark. The only problem was, Matt was your boss and friend, and he didn't seem to feel the same spark you did. After a particularly hard day at work you started heading home, your apartment wasn't too far from the office so you didn't worry about running into any trouble, as per usual you made it home without even tripping on the curb. 

Once you were inside your apartment you decided you needed some stress relief. This came in the form of a little alcohol and blasting music as loud as you could without being yelled at by the others in the apartment building. Thankfully most were either partying teens who loved the loud music, or elderly people who couldn't hear it anyway. You started dancing around the living room of your apartment, just enjoying the way the music made you feel, alive and free, not a care in the world. 

You made the mistake of closing your eyes during a particularly powerful part of the song. A moment later you has tripped on your coffee table and ended up on the floor with a broken glass of alcohol. A soft, startled scream had been the only sound you made in your decent. You just lay on the floor bleeding and pouting.

"Ow! That hurt Mr Floor" it was safe to say at this point you were at least a bit tipsy, you struggled to your feet to get a cloth to clean up the mess and to turn off your music, you were mumbling nonsense to yourself about "abusive floors" and "alcohol is meant to be drunk not spilled in the floor." A moment later the sound of a window sliding open caught your attention, you gasped dramatically and ducked behind your couch to hide from whoever it was. A moment later a voice you recognized well reached you.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) are you okay? I know you're here, please answer me." Surprisingly, while the sound of the window opening had immediately registered, the voice of whoever was in your room took a while, sure you recognized it, but placing it was a lot harder.

"(Y/n)?! Are you okay?" This time a slight note of panic entered the intruder's voice and somehow that was what got you to place it. You peeks out from behind the couch to see Matt in his Dare Devil uniform, the lawyer any had told you who he was just after he had saved a little girl at the same time you were trying to lend a hand.

"M-m......MATT!" The lawyer cringed at your voice then chuckled. 

"Well I'm glad you remember me, I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you were okay....I guess I know why you screamed now." 

"I was drinking and dancing and I tripped......why don't you like me Matty?" The question had caught the blind man off guard for a moment, he quickly regained his composer then answered.

"On the contrary (Y/N) I do like you, I like you very much....I'm just scared you'd be hurt, used against me if anyone ever found out about...this" you giggled a bit and nodded drunkly.

"You like me, you like me, you like me!" Matt laughed at your drunk attitude and walked over to you, he gently took your hand and tried to lead you to your bedroom.

"Come on, you need to sleep. You can have the day off tomorrow to." Matt was a little surprised when you shook your head and grumbled,

"Wanna dance Matty, dance wif me" Matt sighed a little but nodded, if he danced maybe you'd sleep. He playfully bowed, then offered his hand. 

"May I have this dance?*" you giggled and gave Matt your hand, after that everything was a bit of a blur. You remember dancing, then falling asleep while dancing, after that there was nothing until the next morning. When you woke up it was to warm, strong arms around your middle. After a moment of "oh my gosh, I did something...or someone dumb" you turned and hesitantly peaked at who was in your bed, you smiled softly when you saw the hazel eyes of one Matthew Murdock. 

"You stayed?" Matt hummed softly and nodded. 

"'Course I did, you were drunk and demanding I dance with you. You fell asleep during a very messy tango." A blush and a headache both bloomed at the same time, you gently rubbed your forehead and murmured. 

"Please tell me you're joking" Matt laughed softly and kissed your cheek.

"Not joking sweetheart, you also asked me why I didn't like you back. I hope we clarified that. Now you stay here, I'm going to take care of you today"


	15. Author's note/question

Hello readers. After this last revamp of my stories I realized I could probably do with a beta reader so I can run this stuff by someone. If you’re interested please let me know. You can also find me on tumblr at Ashc-from-AO3


End file.
